Iowa
by Xeen Cyr
Summary: Quand on vient du milieu de nulle part et qu'on tombe sur un metteur en scène de génie, l'ascension vers Broadway est pavée d'embûches, qu'on ait du talent ou pas.
1. Prologue

_Je ne sais pas si beaucoup de francophones regardent SMASH, mais au cas où… Malheureusement, je ne possède pas de droits sur la série._

**PROLOGUE**

Quelquefois, Derek avait l'impression d'être un gros chat devant un énorme bol de crème toujours plein. Il était né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Dans le monde du théâtre et du spectacle en général, cela se traduisait dans la réalité par une enfance sans amour, loin d'une famille qui, sans le rejeter, l'ignorait. Sa mère l'avait bien compris, elle avait déserté le foyer conjugal trop tôt pour qu'il n'en ait conservé un quelconque souvenir avant de mourir sans qu'il ait eu la chance de la revoir.

A bientôt quarante ans, l'ombre paternelle planait toujours au-dessus de sa tête. Les révélations de son "ami de 20 ans" Tom Levitt avait eu le mérite de lui mettre les points sur les i.

John Arthur Wills n'avait jamais manifesté d'attachement particulier pour son fils, qu'il semblait considérer comme un mal nécessaire. Rien de ce que Derek avait réussi sur les scènes de Londres ou Broadway n'avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux. Ils n'échangeaient pas de cartes de vœux pour la nouvelle année, pas plus qu'ils ne s'appelaient, et de manière générale réussissaient à demeurer aussi éloignés l'un de l'autre qu'il était possible.

Derek avait passé sa jeunesse en pension, et somme toute, son sort n'était pas si différent de celui de ses compagnons d'infortune. La tradition dictait les règles du jeu pour les enfants de nantis tout en ouvrant grandes les portes à des années d'analyse. Ces années à Cambridge lui avaient permis de réaliser son potentiel et de laisser derrière lui ses rêves de devenir le prochain Rudolf Noureïev. Il avait la trempe d'un acteur de talent, mais ses rêves l'avaient poussé dans une autre direction, vers la mise en scène, puisqu'un accident malheureux sur un terrain de rugby dans une rencontre entre Cambridge et Oxford lui interdisait désormais de briller sur scène comme il en rêvait depuis ses trois ans. En dépit de son succès, son ascension vers la gloire avait été un chemin de croix qu'il n'avait pas envie de se rappeler. Dieu merci, il était enfin en paix avec lui-même.

Si sa vie professionnelle s'était épanouie sans à-coup, il n'en était pas de même pour sa vie privée. A vrai dire, il faisait plus souvent la couverture de Page Six qu'il ne l'aurait réellement souhaité, même s'il ne pouvait nier qu'il en tirait certaines gratifications. Il suivait les traces de son père, son lit perpétuellement occupé par un tourbillon incessant de vedettes de l'écran et de la scène, de serveuses trop jolies pour être ignorées, de petites mains qui n'attendaient que son bon vouloir, tout pour passer la nuit avec une parfaite inconnue qui lui ferait oublier qu'il n'était qu'un gosse de riches doté d'un monstrueux ego alimenté par les insécurités de son enfance solitaire.

Il savait depuis longtemps que son célèbre père cachait son homosexualité derrière une façade de conquêtes féminines. Il pensait qu'il était le seul à le savoir. Cette dernière illusion dissipée, restait le doute d'avoir réussi non pas grâce à son talent mais pour son pedigree.

"Karen, recommence !" hurla-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Elle n'arrivait à rien aujourd'hui sa fragile protégée. Il porta la main à sa bouche mais s'arrêta à temps avant d'entamer l'ongle du pouce. C'était une habitude dont il essayait de se débarrasser mais en dépit des manucures et du soin qu'il apportait à son apparence, elle avait la vie dure.

La jeune femme tourbillonna devant lui et pour la énième fois de la journée, rata la figure. "Encore !" Il savait qu'il mettait la barre très haut, sans doute trop haut, mais elle le méritait. Quand il en aurait fini avec elle, elle serait sensationnelle. Elle était déjà sensationnelle. Sa démonstration impromptue avec One Republic l'avait prouvé la veille. Quinze heures de travail par jour, une hygiène de vie irréprochable et son expertise en feraient une star. Il n'avait aucun doute.

"Karen, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête. C'est terrifiant." Il se leva d'un bond et prit place derrière elle. "Musique !" Il la guida habilement mais elle échoua une nouvelle fois. Il fallait qu'elle y arrive. "On recommence, cette fois, essaie de penser à ce que tu fais." Il sentit que tout son corps se tendait dès que le pianiste attaquait la coda et il l'aida dans le dernier pas, la portant presque à bout de bras. Elle trébucha et retomba lourdement avec un hoquet. Il la réceptionna avec grâce et la reposa sur le sol. "Bon, on arrête, Cartwright ne vaut rien aujourd'hui," lança-t-il à la cantonade avant de retourner à sa place, dos aux miroirs.

Il consulta ses notes. "Ivy, quand tu veux..." dit-il sans lever les yeux. Comme personne ne répondait, il finit par lever les yeux. Les artistes étaient assis par affinité aux quatre coins du studio et faisaient de leur mieux pour éviter de rencontrer son regard; Karen regagnait sa chaise en traînant la jambe droite d'une manière qui ne lui disait rien de bon. Il se tourna vers Linda qui haussa les épaules et annonça d'un ton neutre. "Pause déjeuner. Tout le monde revient à 15 heures."

"Oh, parfait !" Il jaillit de son siège, attrapa sa veste au passage et sortit en coup de vent. Entre les heures syndicales, les danseuses inexpérimentées, une lead qui jouait à la diva et une productrice qui lui faisait des enfants dans le dos, c'était peut-être le moment d'aller voir ailleurs si l'herbe était plus verte. Ce n'était pas les propositions qui manquaient.

*_Ecrivez-moi pour me dire si je continue_ ^^*


	2. 1 Contretemps

_SMASH ne m'appartient pas…_

_**1. Contretemps**_

"Derek, attends !"

Il s'arrêta net et se retourna, exaspéré. Karen l'avait suivi, elle traînait la patte et serrait dans ses bras son sac surdimensionné. Elle trébucha. Le sac tomba et se renversa dans le couloir. Comment une fille aussi douée pouvait-elle être aussi godiche dans la vraie vie, ça le dépassait. Il la regarda ramasser ses affaires tout en surveillant l'ascenseur d'un œil blasé. Il en avait connu des centaines des filles comme elle, adorables, bourrées de talent, le cœur sur la main et pas trop moches, pour savoir qu'elle se ferait écraser par le système si elle continuait comme ça. En attendant, si elle s'imaginait qu'il allait l'attendre, elle se trompait. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Elle jurait entre ses dents en rassemblant les mille et une choses qui font qu'un sac de femme ressemblait en permanence à un bazar ambulant. Poudrier, mascara, trousses de toutes les tailles, portefeuille, porte cartes, lunettes de soleil, kleenex de couleur, une pomme, une brosse à cheveux, des magazines people, des bijoux en toc, un porte-monnaie Hello Kitty, un cardigan, des confiseries…

Stop ! Bon sang, ça allait lui prendre des années ! Il se dit pour la énième fois de la matinée qu'elle avait vraiment les traits tirés. De bourru et inaccessible, il passa sans transition à attentif et presque amical. Il s'approcha et se trouvait à sa hauteur au moment où elle se releva en grimaçant.

"Et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ?" dit-il. Elle recula, surprise de se trouver face à face avec lui. Elle ne l'avait manifestement pas vu revenir sur ses pas. Son maquillage coulait un peu autour des yeux. "Je n'étais pas le seul à me rendre compte que tu es à côté de la plaque ce matin," poursuivit-il, en la regardant fixement avec ce petit sourire narquois qui tapait sur les nerfs de Karen. Son regard s'attarda sur sa jambe et il releva les yeux; il n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça drôle.

Elle détourna les yeux, gênée, et arbora un sourire figé. "Oh, c'est rien," dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. "Je me suis fait mal hier soir, ça va passer. Je voulais savoir si tu as besoin de moi ou si je peux prendre mon après-midi."

Derek la jaugea. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elle faisait des efforts désespérés pour se tenir droite, tout en évitant de prendre appui sur sa jambe. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'elle avait tendance à perdre ses moyens dès qu'il était dans les parages ou parce qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait vraiment pas ? Après tout, ça lui était déjà arrivé de se planter pendant une répétition. Non, il y avait autre chose, elle ne se trompait jamais à ce point, sauf au début et encore.

"J'ai besoin de toi mais pas dans cet état. Telle que, tu ne vaux rien, tu foires tout aujourd'hui. Donc, ce n'est pas rien," commença-t-il sans répondre à sa question. Elle s'était esquintée et elle allait rentrer chez elle en rampant, mettre de la glace et espérer que ça passe tout seul. L'autre crétin n'y trouverait rien à redire. C'était clair qu'il se foutait complètement de la carrière de Karen. "Si tu t'es fait quelque chose, il vaudrait mieux que je le sache tout de suite. Sans compter que plus tu attends, plus ça risque d'empirer," asséna-t-il sèchement, d'un ton courtois mais distant. "Profites-en puisque tu n'es plus que doublure." Elle le fusilla du regard mais baissa vite les yeux. Tiens, se dit-il, tout n'est peut-être pas perdu pour cette fille finalement. "Qu'est-ce qu'il en dit ton toubib ?"

Elle se tortilla sur place, perdant le peu de moyens qui lui restaient. "Rien, enfin je veux dire…"

"Tu n'as vu personne !" La moutarde lui monta au nez immédiatement. "Je le crois pas !" Il savait bien qu'elle manquait d'expérience, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle manque à ce point de jugeotte. Il fallait vraiment qu'il reprenne tout en main. Pourquoi est-ce que Linda n'avait rien dit ? C'était à elle de gérer les problèmes des danseurs, pas à lui, nom de dieu. Il l'avait fait travailler toute la matinée. C'était débile. Il allait se lancer dans un monologue désagréable mais s'arrêta net devant son air perdu. Il soupira. "Vas-y. Raconte."

"C'est rien, je t'assure, je voudrais juste prendre mon après-midi," répéta-t-elle, pétrifiée. Elle secoua la tête et ses cheveux dissimulèrent en partie son visage. Il leva les yeux au ciel et attendit qu'elle se reprenne sans rien dire. S'il voulait qu'elle réponde, il savait qu'il devait prendre sur lui. Il s'approcha un peu plus, lui posa la main sur l'épaule et se baissa pour être à sa hauteur. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil derrière sa frange et ses yeux s'arrondirent sous l'effet du stress. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut une éternité, elle finit par cracher le morceau. "Je suis tombée dans les escaliers en sortant la poubelle et j'ai dû me tordre la…"

"En sortant la poubelle ? Tu sors la poubelle pendant que ton abruti de petit ami lit le New York Post, c'est ce que tu es en train de me dire ?"

"Il était sorti," bredouilla-t-elle d'un air penaud. Elle baissa les yeux et se mit à triturer la lanière de son sac en sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Derek dissimula un petit sourire. Elle n'avait pas nié que l'autre imbécile était abruti. Mais ça ne réglait pas l'autre problème. Comment une fille à ce point empotée avait-elle pu se retrouver embarquée dans une comédie musicale dont l'ambition était d'aller à Broadway ? C'était un mystère absolu. Mais elle était trop sexy quand elle jouait à la vierge effarouchée. Il la prit par le bras et la traîna jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

"Bon, je vais me taire avant de dire des choses désagréables. Je t'emmène voir mon docteur."

"Je ne…"

"Ttttt, pas de ça. Evite de poser le pied par terre, je te conseille d'arrêter de forcer. Il ne manquerait plus que tu te retrouves incapable de répéter. Cette pièce est une véritable catastrophe," ajouta-t-il entre ses dents en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. "Allez, dépêche-toi !" dit-il sans se retourner. Il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Son manteau virevolta derrière lui. Elle le suivit en se mordant la lèvre.

Il appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée et l'observa à la dérobée. Elle faisait tout pour rester stoïque mais il n'était pas dupe. Pris d'une impulsion, il s'accroupit et se mit à lui palper la cheville en dépit de ses protestions. Elle perdit l'équilibre et s'appuyant sur lui en étouffant un gémissement.

"Tu as vu ton pied ? Tu as dû te fêler quelque chose," dit-il en se relevant, furieux.

Elle ne va pas se mettre à pleurer en plus ! Il lui tourna délibérément le dos, surveillant les numéros des étages qui défilaient au-dessus de la porte. Il fallait qu'elle se blesse juste au moment où il était le plus vulnérable. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison qui avait fait reculer Eileen après ce qu'ils avaient mis en place avec Ryan. D'accord, ce n'était sans doute pas parfait, mais le but c'était de faire réagir les deux nigauds. De toute façon, elle ne répondait plus au téléphone. Comme il en avait sa claque de tomber sur Ellis, il avait arrêté d'appeler. Quel petit con celui-là ! Il passerait la voir en coup de vent tout à l'heure. Quand il aurait réglé le problème Karen.

C'est comme s'il était le seul à vouloir que ça marche. D'abord on lui jetait cette star incapable de chanter et de bouger dans les pattes, et maintenant Karen. Quelle guigne. C'était déjà assez compliqué avec Ivy sans que les problèmes continuent à s'empiler. "C'est insensé," finit-il par dire en sortant de l'ascenseur. Elle le regarda, interdite. Est-ce que ça lui était destiné ou est-ce que ce n'était que ce qu'il venait de lire sur son portable ? Il l'agrippa par le bras et la traîna dehors en la soutenant fermement. "Est-ce que je suis le seul à avoir envie que ça marche ?" répéta-t-il à haute voix, les sourcils froncés, absorbé dans sa lecture.

Elle se taisait mais l'attitude dédaigneuse de Monsieur le grand metteur en scène de génie commençait à sérieusement lui taper sur le système. Elle faisait l'effort de venir alors qu'elle pouvait à peine marcher, elle dansait pendant des heures en se faisant engueuler, ce n'était pas la peine qu'il la traite comme du bétail en plus. Quel mégalomane égocentrique, pensa-t-elle. Elle se posta au bord du trottoir en boitillant. D'un autre côté, il n'était pas obligé de l'emmener voir un médecin. Ils avaient deux heures de break et franchement, elle se demandait comment il faisait pour jongler avec tout ce qui se passait et régler la mise en scène en plus sans péter un plomb. Un sourire lui échappa. C'est ce qu'il faisait en fait, il n'arrêtait pas de péter un plomb, 24 heures sur 24 enfin au moins tout le temps où il était au studio avec eux. Je ne sais pas comment fait Ivy pour supporter ça. Elle a beau dire que ce n'est pas un bon coup, je suis sûre qu'il a des talents cachés. Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Un taxi se matérialisa aussitôt. Evidemment, Derek Wills n'avait pas besoin d'attendre quand il avait besoin d'un taxi. Elle se retint de crier quand il la poussa à l'intérieur et la fit asseoir sans ménagement. Il claqua la portière, aboya une adresse. Elle ferma les yeux. C'était à l'autre bout de la ville, ils en avaient au moins pour une demi heure. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là avec elle ? Il n'avait pas quelqu'un d'autre à martyriser ? Elle pouvait très bien se débrouiller sans lui. Il aurait pu tout simplement lui donner l'adresse. Elle ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec lui, c'était le cas de le dire.

Mais Derek était toujours plongé dans la consultation de ses mails. Elle le regardait du coin de l'œil. Toutes les émotions possibles défilaient sur son visage, ponctuées par des exclamations que sa mère aurait réprouvées. Le taxi franchit un nid de poule et elle laissa échapper un petit cri sous l'effet de la douleur. Il se tourna vers elle. Est-ce qu'il était en colère, ennuyé ou est-ce qu'il était vraiment concerné ? Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir. Il lui jeta un regard noir.

Et d'un seul coup, ses traits se détendirent. "C'est si douloureux que ça ? Bon sang, Karen, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dit avant ?" Son ton s'était radouci et elle crut voir au fond de ses yeux quelque chose de sincère.

Elle haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas." Elle se détourna et baissa la tête.

"Tu sais que tu peux me parler, n'est-ce pas ?" lui demanda-t-il sans quitter des yeux l'écran de son portable. Quand elle ne répondit pas, il finit par la dévisager d'un air surpris. "Tu le sais, hein ?"

"Je ne voulais pas perturber la répétition."

"Tu te rends compte que si tu as trop forcé sur ta cheville tu vas te retrouver bloquée pour au moins 15 jours ? Et là, tu perturberas sérieusement ma répétition. Karen, ce n'est pas le moment de me laisser tomber. Je n'arrive à rien avec Ivy, c'est toi que je veux."

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Comment ça ? "Moi ?"

"Evidemment ! Tu crois que je t'aurais demandé de faire _Touch Me_ avec Tedder sinon ? Même Tom ne veut plus d'Ivy. Elle est… Peu importe. Comment te sens-tu ?" Sans cérémonie, il lui attrapa la jambe et la posa sur sa cuisse, enleva sa chaussure et la palpa à nouveau des orteils au mollet. "Bouge le pied. Est-ce que ça fait mal si je fais ça ?"

Elle grimaça en hochant la tête.

"Avec un peu de chance, tu ne t'es même pas foulée la cheville. On va voir ce qu'il va dire mais ne me fais plus jamais ça, d'accord ?" Il lui massait le pied distraitement, ayant momentanément abandonné son iPhone. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. C'était tellement n'importe quoi. Un coup, il lui tombait dessus comme s'il allait lui arracher la tête et dans la minute qui suivait il était tout simplement adorable. "On est presque arrivé," commenta-t-il sans la lâcher. Comme s'il ne se rendait compte de rien. Mais c'était Derek, évidemment qu'il s'en rendait compte, rien ne lui échappait. "On ira manger un morceau en sortant et ensuite, repos. Tu chantes, et encore pas sûr. Je peux faire répéter les autres. En fait, personne n'est obligé de le savoir," dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle. "Tu m'entends ?"

"Mais je peux le faire."

"Pas si je te l'interdis. Ce n'est pas toi qui décides." Il se tourna vers elle et lui décocha un sourire charmeur. "Maintenant, mademoiselle Cartwright, je vais te remettre ta chaussure et t'aider à sortir. On est arrivé."


End file.
